nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Goblin
The Green Goblin is the insane, former alter-ego of Norman Osborn, based on his Spectacular Spiderman form. Nowadays, the Green Goblin is Norman's Heartless, having been extracted by Osborn himself using Xehanort's keyblade when he finally had enough of the stupid goblin messing up his plans. The Green Goblin is currently a high-ranking Heartless commander in the Organization's ranks, having control over the Goblin and Halloween Town-type Heartless. However, he now views Norman as far more of a rival than he used to be due to his recent spike to true villainy as of the Clone Saga. Powers and Abilities Globulin Green has enhanced Osborn mental capacities and creative talents. Although Osborn was highly intelligent before and was a gifted inventor and chemist, the formula pushed his intellect well into the realm of genius. Globulin Green has foritifed Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 9 tons. Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Globulin Green has also increased the overall efficiency of Osborn's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Globulin Green has also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. Superhuman Agility: Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Goblin Glider: The Green Goblin rides on what he calls his "goblin glider", capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It is capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load will exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls are behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider is steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots lock into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. Weapons Explosives: The Green Goblin has created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carries these in his glider. Incendiary: The incendiary grenades ignite almost soundlessly and release enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. Smoke/Gas: He also carries a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which are surrounded by a light plastic mantle that flutter like a wraith when the bomb is thrown. Other gas bombs emit hallucinogenic gases, and others release a specially concocted gas that can neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. Flying Razor Bats: The Green Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. Electrical Discharges: The Green Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They have the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire befor depleting their power supplies. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters